MyGOD-P
He has earned the title "Legendary Kagamine Master" in his song "Miketsu no Matsuri". |debut = February 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Rock |labels = |associations = Suzumi |official = |url = Channel: Niconico piapro |playlist =(My List) |content=#"Aru ro Inu no Shi to Somato" (Luka) (Feb. 11. 2009) #"BAND of CATS" (Len, Rin, Luka) (Feb. 19. 2009) #"Exclamation of my Heart" (Len, Rin, Luka) (Feb. 22. 2009) #"Garasu no Kutsu" (Rin, Len) (Feb.27.2009) #"Sana Najimi to e Iga ni Iku" (Luka) (Mar. 10. 2009) #"F. InOut - Arranged Version" (Rin, Len) (Mar. 17. 2009) #"Miageta Aoi Sora" (Rin, Len) (Mar. 21. 2009) #"WORLD NEEDS OTHERS" (Rin, Len) (Mar. 25. 2009) #"Tako Fushi on'na Raise wa Takodatta" (Rin, Len) (Mar. 28. 2009) #"PIGEON PAIR" (Rin, Len) (Mar.31.2009) #"DISCON COMMUNICATION" (Lola) (Apr. 5. 2009) #"PIGEON PAIR -Vivace energico-" (Rin, Len) (Apr.09.2009) #"E Iri Anzu Gare Eji" (Len) (Apr. 16. 2009) #"E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat-" (Len, Rin, Lola) (Apr.23.2009) #"SORANE" (Rin, Len) (Apr.27.2009) #"Zashiki-warashi no Yume" (Rin, Len) (May.05.2009) #"Ano Natsu no Uta -TV ED size Edition-" (Rin) (May.06.2009) #"Ring of Love" (Rin, Luka) (May.19.2009) #"Suicide Girl, Silent Boy" (Rin) (May.28.2009) #"Sing girl in, Sing boy for" (Rin, Len) (Jun.09.2009) #"Repeat of Refrain" (Len, Luka) (Jun.16.2009) #"I.ZA.NA.MI." (Rin) (Jun.20.2009) #"I.ZA.NA.GI." (Rin, Len) (Jun.23.2009) #"Bought your Love" (Len, Luka) (Jul. 02. 2009) #"Virgin Glory" (Miku) (Jul.06.2009) #"Miketsu no Matsuri" (Rin, Len) (Jul.13.2009) #"Tenrin Seiou -Shishi Houkou-" (Rin, Len) (Jul.27.2009) #"Tobenai Karasu to Mayoi Inu" (Len, Rin, Miku, Luka) (Aug.03.2009) #"NEMESIS" (Miku) (Aug.10.2009) #"NEMESIS -ADRASTEIA-" (Miku) (Aug.14.2009) #"LIFE, WILL, BLYTH, ROOM." (Miku) (Aug.23.2009) #"Canvas White / Girl to Boy" (Rin) (Aug.25.2009) #"AREUS" (Rin) (Sep.03.2009) #"Colorful Wall / Boy to Girl" (Len) (Sep.08.2009) #"Tobenai Karasu to Mayoi Inu SPEdition" (Len, Rin, Miku, Luka) (Sep.22.2009) #"Nemurenu Morino Bijoto Jijo" (Len, Rin, Miku, Luka) (Sep.28.2009) #"Battle in TAKAMAGAHARA" (Rin, Len) (Oct.26.2009) #"Shouted Stars" (Len, Rin, Miku, Lola, Kaito, Meiko) (Nov.10.2009) #"Shoegazing Funeral" (Luka) (Nov.11.2009) #"B.O.M." (Rin, Len) (Nov.17.2009) #"HYPER TIME!" (Miku, Haku) (Nov.23.2009) #"Slapdash Orgiastic Show" (Meiko) (Dec.07.2009) #"U.T.S.U.KY,KY." (Miku) (Dec.14.2009) #"Touzai Meisou Karakuri Renka" (Meiko, Miku) (Dec.21.2009) #"Mimizuku no Ou to Ana Hitotsu" (Miku, Rin, Len) (Dec.29.2009) #"Final Fairy" (Miku) (Dec.31.2009) #"1 VECTORED MUSIC" (Len) (Jan.10.2010) #"to RACE with YOU" (Len, Rin, Miku, Haku) (Jan.25.2010) #"Marionette Beats Break" (Len, Neru) (Feb.22.2010) #"take the field (FULLMOON)" (Kaito, Meiko, Lola, Haku) (Mar.08.2010) #"I WANNA TRUST YOU" (Rin, Len) (Mar.15.2010) #"Hereshi Manshon" (Haku, Lola, Meiko, Miku) (Mar. 29. 2010) #"Taiyou wa Moeru, Kimi wa Sagasu." (Rin) (Apr.12.2010) #"Ito Tsumi Ayama Gyou" (Kaito, Len) (Apr.26.2010) #"take the field (SHOP)" (Miku) (May.03.2010) #"C:S:I.C." (Miku, Rin, Len) (May.04.2010) #"Please Return My Blanket(MBinYD)" (Luka) (May.10.2010) #"Hisuterikku Biitsu Appu" (Rin, Len, Meiko) (May.31.2010) #"BITE THE LIP" (Rin, Len) (Jun.14.2010) #"Seven Priests -Re Boot-" (Luka) (Jun.21.2010) #"Alone Session" (Miku) (Jul. 5. 2010) #"Kuroku Haha no Kiyoshi Hitsu (RUINS)" (Lola, Luka) (Jul. 8. 2010) #"Jigainfureishon Infiniti" (Luka) (Aug. 2. 2010) #"Happy Toriga Happy" (MMD) (Aug. 20. 2010) #"No Chisa Ningyo" (MMD) (Aug. 23. 2010) #"One Greeting for the Next" (Miku) (Aug. 30. 2010) #"Usotsuki to Maigo no Ichi Sen-nen" (Meiko, Kaito, GUMI, Kaiko) (Oct. 25. 2010) #"Hanged Man, Dreaming Girl" (Rin, Len) (Nov.15.2010) #"ANAGRAM" (Luka) (Jan. 10. 2011) #"NOISY-WHAMMY" (Rin, Len) (Feb. 18. 2011) #"Utae, Eigo Kaiki no haru" (Rin, Len) (Apr. 11. 2011) #"POSTERIZATION!" (Rin, Len) (Apr. 25. 2011) #"Battle of Extraodinary" (Non-Vocaloid) (May. 12. 2011) #"Girl Intersection" (Miku) (May. 26. 2011) #"B.O.M.B." (Rin, Len) (Aug. 14. 2011) #"Girl and Boy Series (short PV)" (Rin, Len) (Apr. 12. 2012) }} Songs / Featured Works }} Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on Piapro